Sekuel Alter Ego
by ArcSa Reiyu
Summary: "Sepertinya dugaanku benar." Sekali setelah banyak hal terjadi Ryou berkata seperti itu. "Maksudmu?" tanggap Sei. Mata Ryou memicing, "Karena Seijuuro itu sadis, aku tahu kau itu masokis." Dan Sei hanya bisa speechless. Dia berlaku begitukan cuma kerna Ryou butuh tempat pelampiasan. Bukan berarti dia masokis. "Ryou-chan, kau jahat."


**Seperti judulnya, fanfic ini adalah kumpulan sekuel dari fanfic Alter Ego. Jadi, kalau ada yang tidak dimengerti, coba baca dulu Alter Ego biar ngerti alurnya supaya tidak semakin bingung.**

**Perhatian! Fanfic ini mengandung unsur BL(Boys Love), crack pairing, ada alter jadi pasti OOC, PWP(Plot? What plot?), jalan cerita seenaksaya dan menggunakan AU. Kalau hal-hal yang sudah disebutkan tidak sesuai dengan selera, silakan tekan tombol kembali/back! Saya sudah mengingatkan ada. DLDR dan jangan suka LDR-an kalau nggak kuat~ #salahfokus**

**Untuk yang bisa menerima **_**warning**_**-**_**warning**_** di atas dan masih tertarik untuk membaca, silakan dinikmati! Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ;)**

.

.

"Apa?"

Sapaan yang cuma satu kata. Tapi Sei tahu jelas apa makna dari sapaan singkat itu. Ryou marah. Titik. Sudah. Itu pasti. Kekasih _selundupan_-nya ini jelas-jelas marah.

"Aku merindukanmu, kau marah cuma gara-gara itu?" dan Sei cuma bisa merespon sebatas itu.

Toh, dia memang tidak punya alasan lain selain itu. Dia merindukan Ryou. Ryou tercintanya, Ryou yang sudah tiga bulan ini tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, Ryou yang sekarang makin jutek padanya. Dia cuma merindukan sosok _alter_ Ryouta ini makanya sampai berulah begitu.

Dengan sengaja mengacau makan malam –Daiki dan Seijuuro menyebut itu _double date, _dan Sei tidak merestui sebutan itu –mereka berempat dan dengan liciknya menyalahkan hal itu pada Ryouta. Dan Ryou yang menangkap sinyalnya langsung mengambil alih tubuh Ryouta.

Ryou menghela nafas di depannya. Sosok menawan yang makin mempesona dibawah cahaya redup bulan itu menyender lesu ke tembok kayu. "Aku tidak marah, aku kesal. Kau merusak rencana Daiki dan Ryouta, kau tahu seberapa pentingnya kebahagian Ryouta untuku? Kau tidak tahu rasanya kalau dia sudah mulai _sakit. _Rasanya aku ingin bunuh diri tahu!" geram Ryou dengan nada rendah. Dua tangannya bersendekap di depann dada. Masing-masing telapaknya mengepal.

Selirih helaan nafas ikut keluar dari sosok Sei. Alter ego milik Akashi Seijuuro itu berbaring tidak nyaman di kusur dalam motel malam yang mereka pesan. Di pesan dalam rangka pembahasan perlindungan desa, hanya untuk kamuflase semata. Ryou yang langsung tahu kalau Sei-lah yang berulah langsung mengambil tindakan. Dia selalu tahu siapa yang bangun dan siapa yang tidur. Sama halnya dengan Sei ketika melihat Ryou. Siapa yang bangun dan siapa yang tidur. Yang mana Ryou dan Ryouta. Yang mana Sei dan Seijuuro. Selihai apapun akting mereka di depan orang lain, mereka selalu tahu siapa sebenarnya yang sedang berkuasa.

"Biar kutebak." Ryou melirik Sei. Raut wajahnya sama sekali tidak bisa terbaca. Sei yang sadar diperhatikan kembali buka suara, "Ryouta sedang stress akhir-akhir ini," ucapnya. Bangun dari tempat tidur dalam sekali gerakan. Mata merahnya memicing ke arah Ryou.

Dan seperti dugaan, Ryou mendesah, mengiyakan. Tidak berusaha menutupi apapun. Pria berambut pirang itu membalik tubuhnya ke dinding. Membiarkan geraman pelan keluar dari bibir tipisnya, sebelah kepalan tangannya lalu menyusul menonjok dinding.

"GARHH! LEBIH BAIK MATI SAJA! SIALANN! LEBIH BAIK SEMUANYA MATII!" –Ryou-nya sudah keluar batas.

Sei tahu itu dari sekedar kilat mata. Dari sekedar tingkah laku. Dari sekedar intonasi. Dari tiap hal kecil yang Ryou-nya lakukan. Sei tahu sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya sedang terjadi dalam diri kekasihnya itu.

Sejak ikatan lebih antara Daiki dan Ryouta serta Seijuuro dan Tetsuya terbentuk, sebentuk kemarahan juga ikut muncul dan terus-terusan menumpuk dalam dua mata emas milik Ryou-nya, milik Ryouta. Entah berasal dari sisi yang mana, Sei tidak tahu pasti. Yang pasti dan satu ia tahu, tiap kali mereka bertemu. Tiap kali papasan mata Seijuuro bertemu dengan milik Ryouta dan miliknya bertemu Ryou, semua kemarahan itu menumpuk makin banyak. Tinggi dan makin tinggi. Makin tidak terbendung tapi tidak bisa dilepas.

Huh –Ryouta tidak akan pernah melepaskan emosi jelaknya di depan orang. Sosok secerah matahari itu akan terus memendamnya dalam-dalam. Jauh dari gapaian orang-orang. Sangat dalam. Terus-terusan menumpuk rasa sakit itu tanpa sadar kalau Ryou-lah yang jadi terbebani. Tanpa sadar kalau setu bagian lagi dalam dirinya ikut terbabani. Tanpa sadar kalau, Ryou kesayangan Sei, Ryou milik Sei, yang harus ikut menanggung semua emosi buruk itu.

Makanya malam itu, ketika mereka berempat berkumupul melingkari satu meja bulat untuk makan malam. Sei tidak bisa diam saja melihat luapan laut merah di mata emas milik orang terkasihnya. Makanya malam itu, dia berulah. Makanya malam itu, ketika Seijuuro lengah Sei langsung mengambil kesempatan. Karena Sei juga merasakan hal yang sama. Walau tidak separan milik Ryou, dia merasakannya. Tapi bersyukur, sebagian dirinya adalah si _almighty_ Seijuuro yang tahu cara mengendalikan emosi.

"Walaupun tidak diketahui banyak orang seperti _mereka_, kau punya aku Ryou. Kau bisa menunjukan semuanya di depanku. Marahlah sesukamu, luapakan semuanya, menangislah kalau kau mau, aku tidak suka melihatmu menderita."

Tidak seperti malam-malam dulu ketika mereka bertemu sembunyi-sembunyi. Tidak ada Sei yang suka bercanda dan mengisengi Ryou sampai si pirang selalu mengancam pulang dan mengembalikan tubuh Ryouta dalam pelukan Daiki. Tidak ada Sei yang bermanja dan merayu supaya Ryou memperhatikannya. Malam ini, semuanya serius. Malam ini, sosok kalem Sei yang begitu khawatir berada di sisi Ryou.

Pelan-pelan Sei mendekati Ryou. Melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang kekasih yang sudah dinikahinya itu di bawah saksi bulan-bintang. Pernikahan yang tidak akan pernah jadi nyata karena mereka bahkan tidak bisa di sebut manusia. Mereka cuma alter, sebagai dari ide yang berubah jadi ego dan hidup sebagai pribadi.

Pria rambut merah itu tidak bicara apapun. Sei tahu ini adalah cara terbaik. Dia diam, membenamkan wajah ditengkuk Ryou yang selalu menguarakan aroma citrus. Sei diam, dan mendengarkan. Kekasihnya itu menangis.

Bukan hal baru untuk Sei. Dia pernah mendengar tangis itu sebelumnya. Tangis itu untuk Ryouta

Bukan untuk dirinya, bukun untuknya, tapi untuk Ryouta. Tangis yang berasal dari sakit milik Ryouta. Tangis yang harusnya dikeluarkan oleh Ryouta.

Dan untuk Sei, rasanya menyakitkan.

"Marahlah sepuasmu malam ini."

Dan untuk Sei, dia tidak menginginkan ini.

Sedingin, kaku, atau judes-nya Ryou. Itu lebih baik daripada melihat sosok yang suka digodanya ini _tenggelam_, dan jatuh.

.

.

.

Rasanya bangun tidur tidak pernah semenyiksa ini. Biasanya setiap bangun tidur tidak pernah seremuk ini. Biasanya tidak begini.

Akashi Seijuuro membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Rasa nyeri di seluruh tubuhnya sama sekali tidak biasa untuk dirasakan. Apalagi setelah bangun tidur dan hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah makam malam berempat dengan Tetsuya-nya dan sepasang teman mereka. Aomine Daiki dan Ryouta. Makan malam ber-empat lalu, sudah, dia lupa.

Secara paksa, pria itu mencoba mendudukan dirnya. Sebuah kejutan baru, sebagian tubuhnya dibalut perban. Jelas sudah darimana asal nyeri itu. Sekarang pertanyaannya, kenapa dan bagaimana luka-luka ini bisa sampai bersarang di tubuhnya.

"Kemarin waktu kita diserang penjahat, Akashicchi terluka."

Dan pertanyaa itu langsung terjawab. Sosok Kise Ryouta yang sudah berubah nama jadi Aomine Ryouta berdiri dekat pintu. Rambutnya kuyu dan matanya agak hitam.

"Kukira Akashicchi akan tidur lebih lama. Aku khawatir sekali kau parah, aku tidak mau buat Tetsuyacchi ketakutan. Syukuralah kau baik-baik saja. Ah, aku benar-benar khawatir lukamu parah sekali –"

Suara Ryouta seperti melayang di telingnya. Seijuuro menggerakan tangan kirinya yang dibebat perban putih. Di depannya, Ryouta mondar-mandir di kamar, mengoceh entah apa sambil sesekali bergumam tidak jelas. Seijuuro tak ambil acuh dengan ucapan Ryouta. Dia kembali melihat tangannya yang diperban. Secara paksa dilepasnya ujung perban yang diselipkan lalu membuka setengah tangannya yang dibebat.

Luka memanjang bekas sayatan, ada bekas memar. Pria berambut merah itu terus-terusan menginspeksi tiap luka yang biasa ia lihat. Karena terlalu serius, dia bahkan tidak sadar ketika sosok pirang yang ia kenal bernama Ryouta menggumamkan kata 'maaf' padanya.

.

.

**Part 1 of 2.**

**Alter Ego: Reconnection**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Sekuel Alter Ego ini dan Alter Ego-nya adalah milik author. Dan saya tidak mengambil profit apapun selain kesenangan belaka. Terimakasih sudah membaca!**

**P.S: Ane lagi bete U.U save me~  
**


End file.
